heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.09.13 - School Situation
A note had come, a request.. and it's one that simply can't be ignored, nor would it have been. Kurt's moved heaven and hell, one figuratively, one literally, and now, it's a time to stop. To take stock of where he is, where they are, before bamfing again. Maybe not so much for him, but Kurt has heard the whispers about his friend Logan having ridden off into the sunset to Genosha. -That- in itself had bothered him then, and there was great consideration to bamfing after his friend. After all, the last time they'd truly spoken was before they'd crossed paths on the mountain, with Mother. So, rather than in the rafters, Kurt is on the ground, on terra firma. He's got a case of beer- sorry, nothing Canadian. All German. Hocker-Pschorr Oktoberfest.. because, well, 'tis the season upcoming, right? There is a 'directors table' in the front, before the orchestra pit, and it's set there, as well as manners of nibbles from the local burger joint. Cheesy fries, cheeseburgers, bacon cheeseburgers.. There are urban photographers. Then, there's people like TJ. She's kicked back with a burger snared within the grasp of her tail and a digital camera in her hands, picking through the shots that she took of the day. Sightseeing takes on a whole new meaning when one can stick themselves to the sides of buildings and, at least to some degree, teleport. There's inverted shots staring straight down at a city street, there's one at a goofy angle where she took a picture of herself giving the peace sign from the fifty-third storey window (complete with one very alarmed looking office worker inside,) there's a couple of extraordinary shots from the Empire State building... It's been a good day. And now there's bacon cheeseburgers. "I should get out more," she idly observes. "Spend more time in Mutant Town. Finally get a band going somewhere." She's been happy to set up the Majestic though since first getting her hands dirty she hasn't felt like she's had a whole lot of her own life. Hearing where Kurt had chosen caused Logan to act. An old suit was dug out of storage. The thing worked during days as a vegas bouncer. Dressed in a white jacket, matching button up shirt, black bow tie and pants, Logan walked into the place expecting some type of gala. Relief went across his face as the place was empty sans a familiar face, a table filled with burgers and fries, and booze. "Y'know how to make a guy feel welcomed Elf," Logan said with a smile. Then he looked to TJ, "Wanna introduce me?" he asked trying to be formal. He and the very familiar looking female elf had yet to meet proper. Walking down toward the table Logan extended a hand, "I'm gonna have to change outta the monkey suit just to eat." Smirking he looked at his friend, "Warn a guy next time, will ya?" Amanda enters the auditorium from backstage, through the heavy black curtains recently hung in the wings, a cellphone cupped against her ear. "I'm glad to hear it, Mr. Anderson," she says, her steps crisp across the newly laid dance floor. "I'll look forward to seeing the revisions tomorrow, then. Thank you again." Mr. Anderson, of course, is Mr. Jackson Anderson, the architect with whom Amanda has been working to help facilitate the refurbishments of the theatre. Sure, Kurt and TJ have had the run of some places -- as the unfortunate incident with the paint and the splotch it left in the middle of the foyer carpet can attest -- but, at the end of the day, if she's not using magic to facilitate the transformation, Amanda is certainly going to go with someone who actually knows what they're doing. And really, Anderson and Associates have been very accommodating. They really get the idea of mixing modern technology with classic lines. So, she's pleased. She ends the call just as Logan is complaining about his monkey suit and the scent of burgers has more-or-less permeated the entire building. She smiles lightly, as she over hears the Cannuck's words. "Oh, if it were a Gala, the fencing would be down and we'd have issued engraved invitations." A beat. "Nice to see you again, Logan." Amanda has been on the reserve X-Men roster for several months now, after a 2 year sabbatical that took her away from the team full time. So, there's some familiarity there, even if they haven't necessarily spoken in a while. "Ja, you should," Kurt wanders to the bottles set on the table, and pulls one off, the bottle-opener grasped in his tail. It's a quick *pop* before he replaces it, and raises a brow. Pointing at the burger in the bamfette's tail, there's that disapproving look. "But who knows? Perhaps we should hang your photos in the lobby- once I see them und they're developed. Might lead to a gall--" And there's the man of the hour. Kurt leaps up onto the small wall that closes off the orchestra pit and raises himself a little. "For the grand opening, mein freund, I will expect a tuxedo." Assuming that'll come in their lifetime? Now, this is the way to welcome a friend. Kurt hops off, grabs a beer, and in mid-port, pops the cap and bamf! to be next to the incoming Canuck to hand him that beer in the outstretched hand. "Welkommen.. It is good to see you. I thought you'd gone where I'm not yet truly sure I should yet. Again." Making a face at Amanda as she hangs up with her call with Mr. Anderson, his tail swishes lightly behind him. "He didn't like putting a box up top for me." Petulant? Of course. "He's not making it very gargoyle-friendly." Speaking of familiarity... "Professor Logan!" In a flash TJ leaps out of her chair and goes flying for the guy only to tackle him in a four point hug that probably would have knocked any lesser mortal straight to the floor. Therein lies the dawning realization. Bright yellow eyes slowly open as she leans back and peers up at Logan. He's still standing. "Except..that you're not the same guy I grew up with..." There's a soft clearing of her throat as she crawls off of the guy, coming to stand about a foot away from him. "Sorry sir, I --sorry." Glance downward. Glance toward the table. Motion toward the table while looking back to the Canucklehead, grinning sheepishly. "Burger?" "Time's limited n' I still owe favors," Logan confessed to Kurt before taking the beer. He undid his tie and tossed the fabric aside. Next the coat went with a simple toss. One by one he did away with the buttons. Throwing the shirt aside Logan stood in black dress pants, matching dress shoes and a white undershirt that looked like a wife beater. Pressing the bottle to his lips he took the first sip of the night. "Mmmmm. German," smirking at Kurt again he nodded, "Danka." Two words caused his attention to focus on a bouncing girl. The irony of the words weren't lost on him either. "Funny ya say that," Logan said low. His eyes remained on the girl who talked about growing up with a different Logan. Being an X-man and a mutant opened your eyes to a lot of sights. Alternate worlds and timelines weren't out of the question. "Call me what ya want if it helps," he smiled a small smile toward the girl. Then he looked toward Amanda, "Yeah. Been a while, How are ya?" A bamfette wasn't expected nor was a person restoring a theater, but both were welcomed. "If all of ya can drink now would be the time." TJ offered a burger and Logan nodded, "Yeah. Burger me n' sit down. Everyone. What I'm sayin' is to each of you." Following his own words he pulled out a chair for himself and sat. Deep down he didn't want the words to be as serious as they probably sounded, but the matter was a big deal. So, what is it about the theatre that seems to cause every X-Man or former X-man that enters it (and, in this case, the gender is important) to start stripping off their shirts? Amanda may have to do a spell sweep. Maybe the Marquis is playing a practical joke. Or maybe she should just leave well enough alone. Regardless, Amanda arches a brow at Logan's words. She's not so much ignoring the Wagners' antics as she so accustomed to them she doesn't even bat an eye. She does, however, roll her eyes mildly at Kurt's complaint. "He was trying to make it cleaning-staff friendly," she tells him, now. "And he's not wrong. I've seen you clean." Staff would help. She pulls out one of the folding chairs and slides into it, reaching across for both a burger and one of the bottles of beer Kurt has on hand. "TJ, this is Logan.. Logan-- TJ!!" (Oh, Mein Gott. How to win friends and influence people?) "TJ.. Logan, this is my daughter. From another dimension," Kurt adds quickly. "Not that I mind having a daughter, but while I know I'm irresistable, I wasn't a father at the age of 4." Just in case it needs to be said? "TJ. Burger in tail." Kurt offers the top of the bottle of his brew for a *clink* and takes the first swallows with his friend of many years. "Burgers und fries. Und beer. The perfect spread for talks." Though the seriousness that lies in the Canadian's tones brings him around, and he climbs upon his chair for something of a perch, the expression of concern echoed in those featureless yellow eyes. "What is on your mind, mein freund?" Father Superior? "Are things as dire as you look?" And where? How? Kurt pulls another beer from the pile, pops the cap, and hands it over to Amanda, ready to drink. It's the comment regarding Logan's deshabiller that gains a narrowed look from the elf. He hadn't thought anything of Logan pulling off the monkey suit. At least there was no music! "It would be my spot. I don't need cleaning staff up there." Except on Chinese Food nights. ..Huh. Well, it's good to see that the one in this reality has a heart, too. "Another timeline, actually," she automatically corrects. Still looking fairly awkward, TJ bobs her head once and says "It's ..good to see you walking again," before hopping back to her seat at the table, as though solace could be found lurking at the borders of several thousand calories. One such burger finds its way at Logan's end of the table, then she catches a beer for herself. Thanks to those micro-suction discs in her hands and feet she can pick her bottle simply by sticking the tip of a finger onto the cap then lifting it away. It's like Velcro! Only then does she reply to Kurt, "Better than on the floor. Apparently my timeline has slightly more evolved manners." Smile. "So what manner of news do you bring to our rickety folding table? Hostile alien takeover? Pipes burst at the Institute because of Bobby again?" "Nice to meet ya," Logan Looking to Nightcrawler Logan said, "Genosha ain't too bad." He hated lying to his friends, but Kurt didn't need to worry himself with Genosha. Picking out the biggest burger with the most toppings, except mayo, and went to work. Taking a big bite he savored the meal. "It'sch gud," Logan said with a mouthful of burger. The Elf had good taste in booze then Logan looked at TJ and apparently Kurt made good kids too. Swallowing the bite the big starting question went out there, "Why'd ya leave the school Kurt?" Picking at a few of the chili fries waiting. He gave a nod to Nocturne just showing she had his respect. Everything was in Kurt's court at the moment. Amanda takes the drink with a nod and smile of thanks. She remains silent now, though, save to snirk at Kurt's response to the matter of the cleaning staff. She stands by her opinion. The place needs to be accessible to people other than the Blue Bamfer, too. Logan's question gains focus and her head cants subtly to one side as she considers just what the compact Canadian's end game is. "Better evolved.. are you calling me a Neanderthal?" Pronounced correctly, of course. "Und.. are you.." well, okay, TJ is legal to have the beer, but it doesn't mean her 'father' is happy to see her drinking. Of course, back in Germany it'd be more acceptable, but! But! No respect! The snirk isn't missed, and golden eyes move to Amanda and linger there for a moment before he exhales, his shoulders sagging a little more. It's the question that deserves an answer, and Kurt takes a swallow of beer before he looks directly at his friend. "Children were fighting, Logan," Kurt begins softly. "When Domino came to me to tell me that even SHE had noticed the battle, I suggested that perhaps she should speak with Scott. That he should respect that when a mercenary noticed something, perhaps it was wrong und time to reevaluate. That.." and the elf shakes his head. "He accused me of putting her up to it. That I couldn't fight my own battles. Me! Then, I said something. Children who had no training, no time to learn what it meant to be.. one of the Professor's students. Und when I had a team out, und Doug countermanded my orders to say that our.. opponents had no problem with trying to kill us, so don't hold back? I got very angry.." That was pretty much the last straw for him. "The children don't want to learn. They don't want to put the time in to learn what it is to think when under pressure. There was no desire for me to help teach them, to help lead the way. The door was shut to me." Kurt rises from his chair, and wanders around the table before he takes a cooling cheeseburger. "Und, I was following mutant research. Where it was going, I didn't want the children to follow." There's something of a sad smile on the elf's face, and he reaches out to put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "What was told me still moves around my head. A student new to the Institute told me, 'I do not feel safe here unless I am fighting too.' How did we fail them?" "Would I ever do such a thing?" TJ asks Kurt right back, grinning teasingly. As if in silent protest she pops the cap off of her bottle, head lightly bobbing to the side now as she holds it up with a pointy-toothed grin. Cheers! Where Talia comes from she does have a bit of a party animal streak. Which probably explains the mass of braids she's using instead of more normal hair. There's still the question, though. To that she sits upright a bit further, expression dropping into one that's purely curious. There's that unblinking golden stare now falling upon another unblinking golden stare, absently taking another chunk out of her tailburger as her 'father' organizes his response. There's a name she hasn't heard before. Pizza chains and powdered sugar, aside. Who the hell names themselves Domino? The people that guy hangs out with, really now! Wait. Did he just say 'mercenary?' As Kurt walks around the table she automatically reaches back to brush a hand against him, a momentary but, often, comforting bit of contact. Here if you need me. "It sounds more like they all lacked guidance, discipline," TJ gently thinks aloud. "They weren't held accountable for their actions, so the problem grew. When the warden's away..." Hearing Kurt's words broke Logan's heart. Patting his friend's hand Logan eventually spoke, "We've failed Chuck's dream. Yer absolutely right we failed em'. That's why I wanted you here 'cause I can't sit back on the sidelines anymore." His eyes scanned the table, "I'm thinkin' of puttin' a school together. One that doesn't call fer government hits or turnin' children into soldiers, that's why I've called ya here. It's why I've talked to Domino, Cable and my own kid," Logan wasn't the only one at the table with a daughter by circumstance. Sure Logan's daughter was a lab experiment that worried about her humanity and Kurt's was from a different dimension and had a penchant for tail spearing food, but it was the same thing right? "The Young X-men shouldn't be broken up in this move, but ya fer reasons. There's gotta be more people thinkin' like this. Dom left, what 'bout Warren? My fear would be breakin' up the young team, but I don't wanna see a sixteen year old turned into a weapon cause some superior said they had a mission. That's makin' another 'Wolverine' n' I don't want that," his eyes went to his friend and gave a similar grave look like Kurt did. "Should the kid be out in the field? Yeah wit' a trainer, but sending em' out into a war? No. There's gotta be a balance to that 'cause yer gonna strip em' of whatever childhood they have left." Breathing out his fingers rapped against the table. He looked to the group, "Chuck gave me a choice at the school n' we fergot there was a choice even on the table. If he were to open his eyes I think Chuck would see we failed him. We failed his dream n' I'm done failing him," he slammed his hand into the table. Anger and regret surged through him. Amanda jumps a little as Logan's hand comes down on the table. She keeps her beer in hand (just in case) and drinks slowly of it. "Bobby was here a couple of days ago," she notes. "He's left the school, too." She frowns faintly, now. "I'm not sure a new school, per se, is what's necessary. But a change in the way the team is run and the kids are trained most definitely is." She cants her head, now. "Have you spoken with any of the others? The ones still in residence? Storm? Jean? Scott?" Despite her private opinion that a lot of the folks that have left are doing so in reaction to the First X-Man -- an opinion she doesn't voice, because she has little more than a hunch and his own words, spoken months ago, now, to back it up -- she can't in good conscience see him excluded from the conversation. "Last I heard, the Professor was abroad on a book and speaking tour." Probably doing some recruiting, too, if she knows him at all. Not, mind, that she knows him well. She was already an adult when she came to the team. And it's been a while since she's been anywhere near them with any regularity. She's had her own missions to attend to. "I'm not sure I see how starting a new school will help. But restructuring the current school... restructuring the team, that I can more easily see." Kurt's tail flicks out to touch TJ as she passes; the pair of blue, fuzzy elves are a tactile crowd. When he wanders closer to Amanda, there is that tail that wraps about her waist, and lingers there. Those golden, glowing yellow eyes remain upon his friend, however.. watching Logan as he stalks once that reaching out to the Canadian is accepted and understood. "Storm.. was? Storm is back?" And she hadn't.. he hadn't heard? "I know Katzchen was back. I've been sending the occasional update via text." Which isn't easy with those thumbs of his! Logan's outburst, well... Kurt has been friends with the man long enough to know his manner, and it's almost expected. Doesn't mean it doesn't carry its weight, which it does. "Mein freund.. Warren left a few times. I'd tried to reach out to him. Und even when I asked him to help me with Genosha in the beginning, he told me no. That he didn't want 'charity'.. und walked away. He was mad that I'd bought a boat, und so he took his with him." That still confuses him. "He's gone through a bit, though.. und he und I sort of like the same girl for a little." That deserves a little bit of scritching at the back of his neck in a touch of embarrassment. "No longer, however." Taking a deep breath, Kurt settles back in a seat with his burger and beer. "We were given choices. Und we were trained. Und trained. Und the thing we learned the most was to watch. To support each other. To see where we could do the best good for the outcome. I wish..." and the elf shakes his head. "If there is anything I can do, mein freund, tell me." It's a lot of information to take in. A lot of emotion as well, it would seem. When the table is slammed into Talia jumps slightly, though she's quick to catch the bottlecap that leaps off of the surface and threatens to chime against the floor beside her. Yep. Definitely still Logan. "What if the people in charge of Xavier's don't want to change..?" she quietly asks while setting the errant bottlecap back on the table in silence. "We know better than most how difficult it can be to change another's views or beliefs. Charles would have the final say in anything there, if he's not able to correct his own dream then what happens next? He wouldn't throw everyone out, would he?" It's a little different from her perspective. Where she came from it was Logan who was in charge of the school. He was also the one with the bad legs. Heck, her father had been missing an eye, for that matter. Not quite the same place as this reality. Amanda's gaze flicks from Logan to the tail about her waist -- a tail so familiar, again, she hardly notes it. It's simply part and parcel of having Kurt around. The comfort of family. She chuckles softly. "It depends on how you look at it," she says in answer to the question about how long it's been. "Kurt and I have been friends for a very, very long time." All their lives, though she does not freely give out knowledge of her birth identity, Jemain Szardos. Of course, there are few more trustworthy than Logan. She doesn't, however, say they are 'together'. They're 'anyfriends'. Anytime. Any place. Any where. And if that occasionally comes with 'benefits'. Well... that, too. She listens, however, to what the Canadian has to say. The fact is, Kurt, due to his contact with Jean, is probably more familiar with the current goings on at the Institute than she is. For her part, she pops in periodically to do workshops in Magic 101 or acrobatic manoeuvers, but she's not a regular. Certainly, she has little idea what the official state of the roster is, though she doesn't imagine it to be robust, nor what the relationships are between folks, these days. "How many more do you need to speak with?" There are some things that simply -are-. One of those things is the fact that Logan is the bulldozer. The one that goes in and gets the job done- at least in Kurt's experience and memories. Him? Well, he was told that he was the soul of the XMen. But, this shift? When no one seems to care, the soul dies when the conscience doesn't seem to care anymore. And it could be that the soul crying in the wilderness should have been him, but isn't working and being a light better than calling out in the darkness? "Hmmm?" There's a moment before Kurt picks up on what Logan was saying, and he leans over backwards, as if 'checking out' Amanda's.. better a--ttributes. "Off und on." His tail is pulled away slowly, though it does linger briefly at Amanda's words "If you would like me to speak to anyone, I will. I'll even go to see Warren." Thinking on Amanda's simple question Logan sat back in his chair only after finishing off his beer in a single drink. Setting down the glass his gears started to turn, "Don't know. There's a lotta people that wore the 'X', but few of em' knew what it meant. Talked to everyone here, the few I mentioned n' had plans to see Warren," he shrugged. What went unseen was Logan stopping himself from talking about Jean. Ever since Amanda mentioned going to current members his mind drifted to Jean. Only one other person on the planet had a similar effect on him, and she was kept at a distance from him thanks to strict family values and an ocean. Jean Grey was an intricate part of the X-men, in Logan's mind, because she was the kind of woman that would shine the light for you if you were lost in the darkness or would dim it down if you just needed space. A similar compassion ran in Kurt and Charles respectively, but they weren't as good looking as the redhead. She was easy on the mind's eye and that was before Logan recalled the passion they shared. On the surface it may have just been pleasure but she wound up stealing a piece of him. He would fight for her, travel to hell for her, all because she had that one little piece. Sighing he looked at his friends, "I know I need to talk to Warren or have someone tell him I'm lookin fer him. Kurt if ya could," Logan took another beer and a few more bites of his burger. Hunger ran through him. Sitting back looking at the group, "Got a place I can crash at? Here?" He would never say it but Logan missed the meals together. The few times all of the X-men were able to huddle up in the kitchen to have a meal. Even if it was just boiled hot dogs and mac n' cheese from the blue box he welcomed the meal. Heck, Logan was even starting to miss the noise from having too many people bunking together when he was trying to sleep. These would never be said, but they were why he asked for a place to crash. Taking a few more bites of his burger, "I shouldn't be out walkin' with," he downed half of his second beer after popping the cap off. Burping he breathed out and topped off the other bottle, "Two German beers in me. Breathalizers," and this was true but it was a badly laid smoke screen. Kurt and Amanda probably knew it was a front for just wanting to stay around longer even if it just meant crashing at a friend's place. Staring at the group he rose up then said low, "Kurt, tell Jean I'm lookin' fer her too," he snagged a second burger. This one was smaller and came with no toppings. Taking a bite he nodded at it. The sandwich was cold but still very good, "We should all sleep soon," he said after swallowing his bite, "Think on what I said. What you all said n' I'll go in the morning." Amanda smiles, now. "You've always got a place to flop here, Logan," she tells him, making a mental note to add better bunk facilities to the basement plans. Anderson was gonna love that. But, he'd do it. For the money she's paying? Yeah. He'll do it. She rises, now, placing her half-full beer on the table beside the empty burger wrapper. "I'll go see what we can do with the greenroom for you." Futons. Gotta love 'em. Category:Log